


Autumn Sunshine

by SkyAndFields



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Loss, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, platonic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAndFields/pseuds/SkyAndFields
Summary: Enjolras, who is used to be bind to the beauty of nature, walked into a park that he had spent time with Combeferre when they were young. He missed Combeferre.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 一切都源于我和spookyfox的聊天，加上听《As the deer》动了情。
> 
> 当代AU，内含安灼拉\公白飞（无差）的柏拉图暗示；有血，角色死亡及其死亡描写。慎入。

安灼拉已经很久没有来过蒙苏里公园了。

具体有多久呢？他一时说不上来。可是，他知道，不管怎样，他内心肯定是清楚这个时间的。

他一向记忆力极好，他清楚自己每个生命阶段发生的事情，正如他记得清每桩案件发生的具体时段，记得清每个嫌犯的相貌特征，记得清每次如何跟公白飞一起从物证上挖掘每一点细节。也正如他记得清这里，就在眼前这片从翠绿到金黄再到殷红的色带中，每种植物的学名。他记得清脚下每片落叶的脉序，也同样记得清每次公白飞和他的长谈。

他自知，自从十六岁那年起，便没再来过这里了。那年来的时候，是一个秋天，如今也是。他沿着宽敞的大道走着，路旁的银杏和梧桐已染上了深浅不一的黄，在点缀着落叶的大道上，为他投下掺着光斑的树荫。路边，就在开阔的草坪中央，石塑的猛兽仍旧保持着被他议论过的夸张姿态，仿佛在嘶吼。凶狠，又充满生命力。那双挤得狭长的石眼，永远定格在了捕猎的一瞬，静静迎候他靠近的脚步，又静静送他离去。

这么说，他是有十一年没有来了，他兀自想。开始是因为忙。考学、工作……太多的事情被他自动排入了大脑中预先处理的区域，他便无暇欣赏四季的自然美景。后来，在忙碌的基础上，恍惚又多了另一个缘由，即便时间和精力都暂且变得宽裕，他自己也不愿再来这里，甚至避开接触其附近的机会。于是，近乎整整十一年，他没再跨入这园林。

不远处，一泓湖水静静地映着满目秋色，也映着朵朵白云。偶有几只黄绿相间的野鸭现于其上，脚蹼划开圈圈涟漪。他不知道这群野鸭是否算是当年见到的那群的后裔，但他清楚，在自己驻足的湖畔，在这里，再也不会有记忆中那双专注遥望着鸭群的眼睛。

记忆中的那双眼，清亮，明澈，总是喜欢带着专注的光。那双眼也喜欢望向天空，所以安灼拉总觉得，那双眼也许本应是和天空一样的蔚蓝。就是在他最后一次见到那双眼的时候，也这样觉得。那时，那双眼的瞳仁已经扩散到了浑浊的地步，失去了原有的神采。他曾蹲下身，抬手，试着用一个警务人员的专业和尽责来阖起那双眼，可是他接连试了两次也没成。

安灼拉觉得，那双眼兴许正透过天花板，久久凝视着其无法望见的天空。

安灼拉曾经和公白飞一同望过无数次的天空，包括十一年前的那个午后。那是个周五，蒙苏里公园的人很少。他们刚刚考完试，很快就会迎来周末。公白飞想捡些形状完好的叶片，做成标本。安灼拉也一同来了。

那时，他们一起坐在草坪上，安灼拉背靠着一棵梧桐，而公白飞背靠着他。那棵梧桐是棵美国梧桐，因为从枝条上垂下的果实只有一颗。这点，公白飞纠正过。

“你看，毛山榉的叶子就是平行脉，而梧桐树则是掌状脉。这里，”公白飞靠着他的肩，一边说，一边拾起一片梧桐叶来，迎着秋阳举起，然后沿着叶脉中最粗的一道，用指尖轻描，“这是主脉，它有三条主脉。而那些细小的，则是侧脉……要是这里有枫叶就好了，枫树和梧桐一样，也是双子叶植物，因此也是掌状脉。秋天，枫叶也会变成红褐色，比毛山榉更鲜亮、更浓烈的红褐色，非常美丽。可惜……”他微微抬头，唇边挂着笑意，看了安灼拉一眼。他看到后者正一脸凝思，望着自己手中的秋叶，眼睛像是映满了整个晴空的蓝。阳光透过少年手中的叶片，映得道道叶脉清晰可辨；同时也透过他们上方层层树叶的间隙，为安灼拉的金发洒上三两点亮色。公白飞那本还剩了半截的叹息在不觉中烟消云散，取而代之的，是轻轻贴上下颌的亲吻。安灼拉的睫毛颤了颤，像是座被惊扰了的云石像。他低头回望，见对方那双温柔的褐色眼睛，像染透了这满目秋意，浸透了这满树秋阳。于是一抹笑意也攀上了他的唇角，他笑了。

十一年了，安灼拉第一次这么真切地置身秋色，也第一次这么真切地触碰到那段旧日的回忆。印象里，公白飞曾经笑他竟对大自然的美景眼盲。他看看脚下被踏出脆响的枯叶，又抬首望向远方的树林，唇角动了一下，凝滞着似有似无的笑意。

安灼拉其实清楚，死亡一直是自己后来不愿再度踏入这座公园的缘由。

办案人员遇害的事，总会按照一定的概率发生，这他从很久以前便知道。只是当发生的对象是公白飞时，情况对他而言，还是稍微有那么点的不同。

公白飞是在公寓里遇害的。当时，他刚刚获取的证物亟待分析，正是破案关键之一。经公白飞检验分析的证物总是——或者，确切点说——总会是破案的关键之一。可是这次公白飞却因此遭到了涉案人员的伏击。从验尸结果推测，公白飞背后被匕首连刺三刀，不久便气绝了。第一刀刺进去，他挣扎着把证物箱的钥匙扔往壁炉的方向，于是就有了第二刀，然后是第三刀。当他被警方发现的时候，浓烈的红褐色已经在他身下积了一小片，浸透了洁白的工作服。

最后，案件仍旧被侦破了。安灼拉一如既往地带领手下的警员逮捕嫌疑人，精确而坚定地履行着执法程序，除了同事间必要的交流和对嫌犯必要的问讯外，一言不发，面庞庄严得如同雕塑。其实这一切看上去都和往常没有什么不同，除了他和搭档带着嫌疑人走进警局的时候，在门前多望了一眼天空。

不久，公白飞遗体的部分器官按照生前的协议予以捐献，他的葬礼也如期举行，安灼拉所在的警局也从别的地方调来了同样优秀的鉴定专家。日子一点点过去，阳光每日都以不同角度光顾大地，而安灼拉也一如既往地没有光临蒙苏里公园半步。他甚至没有光临任何一座公园半步。可是他最终还是从休假的日子里找出了一天，独自踏进了这座久别十一年的公园。

当他再度走入阔别已久的公园，他发现了和回忆中同样的一泓湖水，同样浮在湖面的野鸭，还有卧于水岸的鸿雁。鸿雁三两成群地徘徊在湖畔，长长的脖颈黑白分明，间或高叫一声，驱赶着好奇聚来的游人离开。处处是长青的紫衫和雪松，金黄的银杏，颜色从浅黄过渡到深褐的榉树。当然，还有他和公白飞曾共同倚靠过的那棵大梧桐。风吹过，树林传来阵阵亲切的低语。红色、黄色、褐色相互混杂的的落叶打着旋，缓缓落下。不远处，是孩童的喧闹声。

安灼拉只身在小径中穿行，这些他脚边的落叶，这些他目光所及的树木，都像是熟识的旧友，将种种精确而生动的描述性语言带至脑海。而在他的脑海中浮现的，不仅仅是那个人少年时代的声音，也不仅仅是那个人十一前年的笑容。日光很好，带着午后秋阳特有的暖意洒在他的身上。

他轻柔地笑了。

 

END

 

 

 

 

蒙苏里公园是巴黎很美的公园，然而我并未真正去过……关于公园的描写和文章中涉及院内动植物方面的内容均来自网络，虽然我查了很久，但是如果有任何和客观情况不符的地方，是我的不好，欢迎指正。

关于“印象里，公白飞曾经笑他竟对大自然的美景眼盲。”这句，是受了Genarti的《Cultivation》的影响。这篇文真的又甜又美。而且我觉得公白飞笑安灼拉的那段内容特别萌，这里也用了一下。我的授翻在这里，有兴趣可以也戳入。

其实一切的开端都是spookyfox说的那句领袖向导“纯洁而迷惘地抱在一起” 

然后我听着《As the deer》脑补出了这。

《As the deer》真的很好听。


End file.
